Order of the White Lilly
Help Needed Currently we are in need of more diplomats for OWL. We need people to help resolve problems. If your interested leave a comment below. News ﻿2/4/11- INFERNO- Makes military plans on taking over Caribbean. this information has been deemed true, from several eye witness accounts. What we are The Order of the White Lilly, is a guild alliance, between all the guilds in the Caribbean, no matter its kind, but only if it wants to join. We work on creating, and maintaining peace in the Caribbean, between guilds (the Navy, EITC, and Jolly Roger disturb the peace, therefore they are enemies), and use violence and war as our last resort. We are a calm, peaceful alliance, that doesn't go looking for trouble with other guilds. We all work together to take down Jolly Roger's undead army, along with the Royal Navy, and EITC. Involved Guilds/Pirates ﻿Guilds *Skull's Marines *Red's Army *Nights Covenant *Blunderbuss's Bro *United Pirate Army * L'asile Pirate Navy Want your guild to join the Order of the White Lilly? Then just post a comment below telling us why. Pirates *Capt. Skull X (Leader) *Captain Shadow Sail *Queen Salt *William Firedavis *Usman *Jack Swordmenace *Davy Firehound Want to join the Order of the White Lilly? Then Send Capt. Skull X a message, or just post a comment telling us you want to join. Diplomates *Queen Salt *William Firedavis Want to be a diplomat for the Order of the White Lilly? Then send Capt. Skull X a message, or just post a comment telling us you want to be a diplomat. Military *Skull's Marines. (Ground Forces) *Red's Army (Ground Forces) * L'asile Pirate Navy Navy (Navy) *Blunderbuss's Bro (Ground Forces) Want to have your guild be part of the Order of the White Lilly's DEFENSIVE Military? The post a comment below telling us your guild wants to join the order, and be in the military. Enemies Pirates/People *'Richard Blueburn-' (INFERNO Member), Being extremely rude at Darkheart, talking in all caps, and refusing to stop, calling people noobs, and making fun of guilds. Claiming he could kill anyone he wanted. Very hot headed. Captain Leon-''' Plotting and developing a rebellion to overthrow Samuel Redbeard, betraying the famed Skull's Marines by taking it over. *'Jolly Roger-' Evil, horrible undead man that tries to conquer the Caribbean. *'Tom Hullburn-' Disorderly conduct aboard the Yellow Tiger (ship). Argued with Captain and gave the crew a hard time. Didn't follow orders and talked back. Wars Currently there have been no wars fought by the Order of the White Lilly Watch Guilds *INFERNO *FAMED Watch guilds are guilds that are being watched and monitored for bad conduct and disturbing the peace in the Caribbean. History/Quick Facts ﻿'Founded -' January 18, 2011. 'Founder - 'Capt. Skull X 'Leader -' Capt. Skull X '''VP - Jack Daggermenace Rules/Guidelines #﻿First, you must try to maintain peace in the Caribbean, and stop people that threaten to destroy the balance of the Caribbean. Balance could be destroyed by any guild trying to take over the Caribbean. #You must agree that you will not declare war on guild's without the permission of the Order of the White Lilly. You will need a good reason. #This order has a point. Its point is to help guilds not have aggression towards each other. And help us combine our efforts to help destroy Jolly Roger, and other evil that roam the Caribbean. # Guilds that continue to reek havoc, despite our diplomats efforts to make peace, and continue to destroy the peace, will be destroyed, by the alliance. #The only time we go to war is for defensive purposes. Once war has begun we do not give up till we achieve victory. Order of the White Lilly; Badge Are you a member of the Order of the White Lilly? Then why not put the White Lilly badge on your profile page, guild page, pirate page, or any page you'd like? To do so edit the page you want to put it on. Then type in the find box, the word " lilly ". then from there click the picture of the badge. Good job, that's how to add the badge. If we find anyone using the badge that isn't a member we will take the badge away and warn you. After 3 warnings you will become an enemy of the Order of the White Lilly Photo Gallery Here is where you can post photos of great events within the Order of the White Lilly. Category:Governments Category:Guilds Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play